Connie Souphanousinphone
Kahn "Connie" Souphanousinphone, Jr. (born November 11, 1985) is the daughter of Kahn Souphanousinphone and Minh Souphanousinphone and Bobby's former girlfriend; in later episodes, however, she and Bobby show signs of restarting their relationship. She is heavily pressured by her parents to get incredibly high grades. Even as her parents gave in to all of the pressure to have her life devoted to education, Connie was able to maintain her grades. She represents a typical Asian stereotype student who gets A's or better and dreams of good colleges. She currently attends Tom Landry Middle School. Connie's name is based off of her father's because he originally wanted a son. He even refers to her as "Kahn Jr.", and so does her mother (in Aisle 8A). Throughout the series Connie and Bobby date on and off. Their first attempt at dating ended on Bobby's birthday, where she kisses Joseph. Joseph begins to show interest in her through the series as well, though it seems as though Connie has little interest in him after she falls for Bobby. Physical Appearances Standing 5'0", Connie is shown to be a 13-year-old Laotian girl who wears a blue/green shirt, red pant shorts, and brown sandals. She has dark skin and has long black hair. Episode Appearances Season 1 # Westie Side Story # Shins of the Father # Peggy the Boggle Champ # King of the Ant Hill (non-speaking) # Plastic White Female Season 2 # The Son That Got Away # Bobby Slam # Three Days of the Kahndo # Traffic Jam Season 3 # Death of a Propane Salesman * KHO302 "And They Call it Bobby Love" * KHO308 "Good Hill Hunting" * KHO311 "To Spank, with Love" * KH0314 "The Wedding of Bobby Hill" * KH0313 "De-Kahnstructing Henry" * KH0318 "Love Hurts and So Does Art" * KH0324 "Take Me Out of the Ball Game" Season 4 * KH0405 "Aisle 8A" * KHO407 "Happy Hank's Giving" * KHO408 "To Kill a Ladybird" * KH0415 "Naked Ambition" * KHO418 "Won't You Pimai Neighbor?" * KHO422 "Flush With Power" * KHO424 "Peggy's Fan Fair" Season 5 * KH0503 "I Don't Want to Wait for Our Lives to Be Over" * KHO507 "What Makes Bobby Run?" * KH0508 "'Twas the Nut Before Christmas" * KHO510 "Chasing Bobby" * KH0515 "Luanne Virgin 2.0" * KHO56 "Hank's Choice" * KH0520 "Kidney Boy and Hamster Girl: A Love Story" Season 6 * KH0601 "Bobby Goes Nuts" * KH0605 "Father of the Bribe" * KH0606 "I'm With Cupid" * KH0609 "The Bluegrass is Always Greener" Season 7 * KH0703 "Bad Girls, Bad Girls, Whatcha Gonna Do" * KHO704 "Dances With Dogs" * KHO714 "Board Games" * KHO721 "Maid in Arlen" Season 8 * KHO808 "Rich Hank, Poor Hank" * KHO813 "Cheer Factor" * KHO815 "Apres Hank, le Deluge" * KHO819 "Stressed for Success" * KH0821 "The Redneck on Rainey Street" * KHO822 "Talking Shop" Season 9 * KHO909 "Care-Takin' Care of Business" Season 10 * KHO1006 "Orange You Sad I Did Say Banana?" * KHO1008 "Business Is Picking Up" * KHO1015 "Edu-macating Lucky" Season 11 * KHO1106 "Glen Peggy Glen Ross" * KHO1112 "Lucky's Wedding Suit" Season 12 * KHO1202 "Bobby Rae" * KHO1204 "Four Wave Intersection * KHO1207 "Tears of an Inflatable Clown" * KHO1219 "Strangeness on a Train" Season 13 * KHO1305 "No Bobby Left Behind" * KHO1314 "Born Again on the Fourth of July" * KH1320 "To Sirloin With Love" * KH1324 "Just Another Manic Kahn-Day" Gallery bobby n' connie.jpg|Connie and Bobby bobby, joseph, n' connie.jpg|Connie with Bobby and Joseph Gribble 15_0012.jpg Connie from king of the hill.png|Connie's regular look. File:131951.jpg File:King-of-hill14.jpg File:Aisle_8A.jpg File:Bobby_Slam.jpg File:Season_3_episode_2.jpg File:56451.png File:Peggy_Hill.jpg File:Bobby-hill-wrestling-650x469.png File:92874.png File:92862.png King of the fhill 415 88252778 2697153.jpg King of The Hill 28288282288.jpg King of the Hill 47905448.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tom Landry students Category:Souphanousinphone Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Asians Category:Rainy Street Category:The Alley Residents Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Characters with Black Hair Category:Children